New Year With Me, Please!
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Soonyoung ingin merayakan tahun baru dengan Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo menolaknya. [SoonWoo] [Soonyoung & Wonwoo] [BL] #TahunBaru #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #KaliumIodida


**New Year With Me, Pleas** **e!**

 _By: Kalium_Iodida_

Kwon Soonyoung | Jeon Wonwoo

* * *

Menjadi sederhana sudah jadi prinsip hidup Jeon Wonwoo. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kehidupannya dengan tenang, tanpa neko-neko dengan membuat masalah dengan apa pun dan siapa pun. Tapi nyatanya dalam hidup selalu ada hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang mengganggu sejauh mana pun kamu pergi dan selihai apa pun kamu menghindar. Dan selama itu bisa diselesaikan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Salah satu masalah yang ada adalah keberadaan Kwon Soonyoung. Si manusia mirip hamster yang hobi berbuat rusuh demi menarik perhatian Wonwoo di mana pun dan kapan pun. Padahal Wonwoo sudah membuat dirinya menjadi tidak mencolok. Berlagak layaknya kutu buku —dia suka buku, tapi tidak lebih dari kesenangannya terhadap _game_ — dengan kacamata bulat yang selalu dipakai ke mana pun dia pergi. Secara penampilan sebenarnya itu cukup mudah dikenali, tapi orang-orang seperti itu lekat dengan anggapan membosankan. Dan orang membosankan biasanya tak akan menarik bagi para manusia kelebihan energi yang senang berlarian ke sana-sini dengan senyum yang tak pernah memudar seperti Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , _annyeong_!" seruan senang itu berasal dari pemilik kepala yang menyembul dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sang pemilik nama yang diserukan kaget hingga menjatuhnya ponselnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kamu kemari?"

Tanpa mengindahkan si pemilik kamar yang merasa terganggu, pemuda sipit itu melangkah masuk layaknya kamar sendiri dengan mendudukkan diri di kursi belajar Wonwoo. "Seungcheol _hyung_ sedang menelepon Jihoon," ucap si sipit tidak sesuai pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak menanyakan Seungcheol _hyung_. Kenapa kamu di sini, ha? Aku tidak mengundangmu, Kwon Soonyoung- _ssi_."

"Memangnya kalau kemari harus dengan undangan? Di sini kan tidak diadakan acara pernikahan."

"Yang jelas aku tidak mengharap kehadiranmu. Pulang sana!"

Soonyoung merengut mendengar Wonwoo mengusirnya. "Aku salah apa? Kenapa selalu mengusirku?"

"Berisik!"

"Berarti kalau aku diam aku boleh di sini, begitu?"

"Kenapa Seungcheol _hyung_ lama sekali, ya?" gumam Wonwoo penuh tanya, mengabaikan Soonyoung yang berubah diam.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , aku minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu bermain. Aku harus menjemput Jihoon. Ajak saja Soonyoung main." Sosok yang diharapkan muncul, tapi dengan perkataan yang tidak menyenangkan menurut Wonwoo. "Dan Soonyoung, nanti pulang sendiri. Atau pulang tahun depan juga boleh. Sepertinya Jihoon akan mengajak berkeliling lebih dulu."

"Nanti pulang bawa makanan ya! Jihoon kan biasanya wisata kuliner."

"Tenang saja. Selamat bersenang-senang dan selamat tahun baru!"

Wonwoo masih bengong dengan kejadian barusan, sedang Soonyoung sudah memasang wajah paling bahagia yang ia miliki. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Wonwoo yang duduk bersila di atas ranjang. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menyambut tahun baru?"

"Pulanglah."

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan menemanimu mengisi hari terakhir tahun 2017 ini. Adakah sesuatu yang belum tercapai di tahun ini? Ayo kita wujudkan bersama! Sebelum esok berganti tahun."

"Tidak ada. Pulanglah."

"Ei, jangan mengusirku terus. Ayolah! Kita buat perayaan tahun baru yang seru. Orang-orang di luar sana menyambut tahun baru dengan kembang api. Berkumpul bersama teman, keluarga, atau mungkin kekasih seperti Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jihoon. Ada juga yang menyusun harapan untuk tahun depan. Kamu ingin yang mana?"

"Pulanglah! Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun yang sudah kamu sebutkan tadi."

"Ayolah, aku ingin merayakan tahun baru denganmu."

"Kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau. Lakukan semua yang kamu sebutkan itu dengan keluargamu, teman-temanmu, atau bahkan kekasihmu sendiri karena aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Sana pergi!" Wonwoo mengatakan itu semua dengan ekspresi marah.

Soonyoung ciut seketika. Ia pun melangkah mundur sambil berkata, "O-oke. Aku akan pulang. Selamat tahun baru!" Soonyoung mengucapkan selamat tahun baru sekarang karena ia tak bisa menyambut tahun baru bersama Wonwoo nanti malam.

Sepeninggal Soonyoung, Wonwoo hanya berdiam diri. Niat Wonwoo meminta Seungcheol datang adalah untuk menemaninya, ia tak mau sendiri. Tapi karena posisi teman itu sering dikalahkan oleh posisi pacar, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Wonwoo tak mungkin menghalangi Seungcheol bertemu pacarnya kan? Lalu kenapa Soonyoung malah diusir? Jawabannya itu tadi, berisik. Selain itu Soonyoung bukan orang yang pantas untuk melawannya dalam _game_.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas. _Mood_ mainnya sudah hilang karena bermain melawan sistem itu tidak menyenangkan. Dan ia kembali terdiam dengan pikiran melayang tak karuan. Mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukannya setahun ini. Tidak ada yang spesial. _Game_ , buku, kuliah, tidur, hidupnya hanya berkutat pada empat hal itu. Membosankan kata orang lain, sederhana kata Wonwoo.

Lama berdiam diri, Wonwoo mulai merasa benar kata orang bahwa hidupnya membosankan. Ia pun mulai mengingat apa saja pencapaiannya saat ini. Tidak ada. Dia memang tak punya tujuan apa pun. Tidak seperti Jun yang senang berjualan demi bisa pulang ke kampung halaman ketika liburan. Tidak seperti Jihoon yang mengedepankan musik lebih dari apa pun, terbukti dari dirinya yang bisa masuk dapur rekaman awal Desember ini. Tidak pula seperti Soonyoung dan misinya untuk menang dalam tiap kompetisi _dance_ yang ia ikuti.

Haruskah ia menyusun harapan untuk 2018, seperti kata Soonyoung tadi? Tak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia pun melangkah ke mejanya, ingin mengambil salah satu buku catatannya. Namun, mata rubahnya justru terarah pada mantel abu-abu yang tersampir pada kursinya. "Bodoh."

Suara bel rumah dua kali terdengar, membuat satu-satunya penghuni rumah yang ada berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia terpaku melihat tamu yang datang. Seseorang yang tadi mengusirnya datang berkunjung. Apa ini mimpi?

"Milikmu," ucapnya datar seraya menyerahkan mantel abu-abu itu dengan sebelah tangan. Bersiap meninggalkan tempat ketika si pemilik mantel meraih tangannya.

"Masuklah! Aku buatkan secangkir cokelat panas sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu."

"Sekali saja. Kumohon, jangan tolak permintaanku!"

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Cuaca dingin dan secangkir cokelat panas adalah perpaduan nikmat. Tidak ada salahnya mengiyakan. Dan hal itu membuat senyum manis menghiasi wajah Soonyoung.

Selagi menunggu Soonyoung, Wonwoo jadi pengamat rumah itu. Ini entah kali ke berapa ia datang ke sana. Bukan untuk bertemu Soonyoung, tapi bertemu Seungcheol yang juga tinggal di sana. Dan kali ini ia melihat _sticky_ _note_ warna-warni yang masih berserakan di meja tepat di depannya. Ia membaca tulisan lucu yang ada pada kertas-kertas berpotongan lucu itu, tapi nyatanya tak mudah. Tulisan itu terlalu kecil untuk mata minusnya. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa memakai kacamata.

Soonyoung datang ketika Wonwoo masih berusaha membaca tulisan itu. Setelah meletakkan cangkir, ia buru-buru merapikan _sticky_ _note_ itu termasuk merampas yang dipegang Wonwoo. "Kenapa ada namaku?"

"Ti-tidak, mungkin salah lihat. Kamu kan tidak pakai kacamata."

"Jangan bohong, ada namaku kan? Mau apa dengan namaku?"

"Tidak, sungguh!"

"Gelagatmu mencurigakan."

"Haha.. Sudahlah, lupakan saja dan nikmati cokelat hangatmu sebelum mendingin."

Canggung meliputi keduanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Soonyoung yang biasanya menghidupkan suasana masih terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi siang. Tak ingin kena marah, ia memilih diam. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih saja memelihara gengsinya yang setinggi langit. Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa menit.

"Aku akan menemanimu merayakan tahun baru dengan menulis harapan bersama asalkan aku tahu apa yang kamu tulis menggunakan namaku tadi." Mendengar Wonwoo tiba-tiba bicara seperti hanya cukup membuat Soonyoung mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku pulang sekarang."

"Jangan!" teriak Soonyoung tanpa sadar. "Hehe.. Maaf."

Soonyoung mengambil kembali _sticky_ _note_ warna-warni tadi beserta beberapa spidol berbeda warna. "Nah, silakan tulis harapanmu."

"Yang ada namaku tadi mana?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, sekarang tulis saja harapanmu."

"Harus di sini?"

"Iya, setelahnya baru tempelkan di buku catatan atau jurnalmu."

"Kenapa harus serumit ini?"

"Sebenarnya bisa saja sih langsung menulis di buku. Tapi ya hasilnya akan seadanya. Menurutku sih kalau menggunakan _sticky_ _note_ warna-warni akan membuatku semangat untuk mencapainya. Tidak tahu denganmu. Apa kamu ingin langsung menulis di _planbook_? Aku punya satu yang masih kosong."

"Mana?"

Soonyoung pun mengambil sebuah buku yang sampulnya membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Uh, _pink_?"

"Hehe.. Beli satu gratis satu. Penjualnya bilang yang satu bisa kuberikan pada kekasihku. Tapi aku tidak punya. Kalau mau ambillah, kalau tidak, mau kuambilkan kertas? Kamu bisa menyalinnya di rumah."

"Boleh."

Soonyoung pun berlari ke kamarnya, menarik semua kertas yang ada di atas mesin _printer_ untuk dibawa ke ruang tamu.

Keduanya sibuk dengan kertas dan pikiran masing-masing. Sebelum terdengar suara ledakan samar berulang di luar sana. Soonyoung menarik lengan Wonwoo tanpa peduli dengan umpatan kesal dari si lelaki jangkung. Mengajak paksa ke tempat tertinggi bangunan itu.

"Selamat tahun baru!" seru Soonyoung berjingkrak kesenangan melihat letusan kembang api di kejauhan sana.

Dalam diam Wonwoo tersenyum melihat antusiasme Soonyoung menyambut tahun baru. Wonwoo jadi berpikir kalau Soonyoung itu sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan. Mungkin dirinya saja yang terlampau membosankan.

"Soonyoung- _ah_."

"Ya?"

"Kamu belum memberitahuku."

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Kenapa namaku ikut tertulis di kertas harapanmu?"

"Itu ... bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya sekadar harapan semu."

"Apa?"

"Itu ... Anu ... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Eung ... Menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai kekasihku," ungkap Soonyoung berbelit-belit dan lirih di bagian akhir. Setelahnya ia memalingkan wajah saking malunya.

"Haruskah aku mewujudkan harapan itu sekarang juga?"

"Eh?"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah melewati kembuletan(?) terkait pair yang akan kutulis, jodohku ada pada SoonWoo lagi. Ehe..._

 _Jangan tanya maksud cerita ini! Nyambung gak nyambung, sambungin aja yah~_

 _Semoga suka!_

 _Thank you^^_

 _Kalium Iodida_

 _120118_


End file.
